Just Got Harder
by laura18
Summary: This Story takes place right after Angel left Sunnydale. Joyce hasn't died yet. Anyway Buffy gets some news. Now she has to make a choice between her and her old lifethen the life she going to get. She tells her friends,Giles, her mom, and Angel about th


One morning, Buffy felt like she was sick to her stomach. She went down stairs and got something to eat but the food didn't stay down. She told her mom that she didn't feel good and that she's been throwing up right after she eats something.  
  
The next morning, Buffy went to the Doctor. When her doctor came back with the news.  
  
"Buffy, I have some good news. Your pregnant." The Doctor said to her.  
  
"What! I-I can't be. I only had sex once." Buffy said.  
  
"That's all it takes. Here is some information." The Doctor said.  
  
Then she left.  
  
She walked home and told her mom. Her mother told her some stuff that hurt her. She went upstairs. She had to get out of there. She packs some of her things and left her mom a note. She then went down the same tree she always use all the time. She didn't know where she would go. But she would go somewhere her friends could find her. When was going to the Manson she felt someone following her.  
  
"Ok. I'm tired and I don't want to play games." She said. She turned around but no one. She turned back and saw the demon Whistler in front of her.  
  
"What now?" Buffy said.  
  
"I know what happen to you." Whistler said.  
  
"What happened? Oh. I'm pregnant but doesn't matter any more cause Angel is long gone and he won't come back. You see him you tell him I'm pregnant with his child. See you around." Buffy said to him.  
  
"I can't do that. You should tell him. He's back in town right now. He's with your watcher at his place. You should be the one to tell them both." Whistler said.  
  
She thought about it. /*He's right*\ she thought then she started to walk towards Giles's Apartment. When she got there. She knocked on the door. Giles let her in.  
  
"What do you want Buffy?" Giles asked her.  
  
" I know Angel's here." Buffy said to him.  
  
"How?" Giles asked.  
  
"An old friend told me." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh." Giles said walking in the next room. When he came back Angel was behind him.  
  
"Buffy would you like some tea?" Giles asked her.  
  
"No thanks. I want to talk to you both if that's all right. It's important. Could we sit down please?" Buffy said to them.  
  
"Oh Ok." Both men said.  
  
"Giles you know that I haven't been feeling good lately. Well, I went to the doctor today. The doc told me something. I.umm." She paused. Then the phone rang. Giles got up to answer it. "Hello" "Yes, She's here." "Told me what?" "What?" "Oh Dear lord." "Yes, Ok. I'll tell her. Yes, of course. Goodbye." Giles said. He hung up the phone. He turned and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Let me guess. My mom." Buffy said.  
  
"Quiet right." Giles said.  
  
"She told you didn't she." Buffy said. He nodded at her.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." Buffy said. She left the apartment. She led against the wall and sat down on the floor. All she wanted was to go home and cry. She then heard yelling coming from Giles's apartment. She knew it was over her being pregnant. She got up and left.  
  
She walked for hours. She knew what to do. She had to tell someone how she's felt. But all came to mind was her friends. She knew they were out. What she didn't think is what she was going to do. She knew it had to be the right choice. She had to choose between her baby and her life of the slayer. She had to choose her baby. She knew deep down inside of her she loved this child. She didn't care if her friends, her mom, Giles, or Angel wanted something else for her. It wasn't only her now. She was pregnant with Angel's child.  
  
She walked to the library because she knew everybody would be there when she got there. When she walked in everyone looked at her. "What? What's wrong guys? Giles must have told you. You know what I don't where the problem is? If you do have a problem with it then leave. That's all you have to do." Buffy said to them. They didn't move. " So we don't have a problem with it?" Buffy asked them. Everyone nodded his or her heads no. "Good." Buffy said. She went to sit down. Everyone got to work.  
  
As Buffy was studying in Giles's office Angel walked in. "Buffy? We need to talk about this." Angel said. "Talk about what? The fact that I'm carry your child that you're not here helping me. Or the fact that I'll be alone till I die. Why don't you go back to where you came from cause I can raise this kid all by myself because that's what's going to happen. Why bother talking about it?" Buffy said to him leaving him standing there.  
  
Buffy was now sitting in one of the choirs by Willow. "How are you feeling?" Willow asked her. "Ok. I guess. I don't know how to feel about this. I mean when I told my mom about the baby it was not there. I felt like the same person. And now I'm not so sure." Buffy said. " You're going to be ok Buffy. You have us. We'll help you out. And I bet Angel will help too." Willow said. "I don't think he'll help. He's to busy running away from me. Doubt he'll help. I already told him that I'd raise his child on my own if I have to. I'm up to that." Buffy said. " Did you really tell him that?" Willow asked her. "Yep." Buffy said. "Man" Willow said. "Yeah" Buffy said.  
  
A while later, Buffy was sitting on the stairs looking though books. /*I hope we find something*\ she thought. She looked around the room. /* I feel weird now. Like someone sneak up on me, Like a cold blow of wind just came over me*\ she thought. " Giles?" Buffy asked. " Hmmm." Giles mouthed. " I'm having a very weird feeling. I don't know what it is." Buffy said getting up and started towards the doors and grabbing a stake or two. She walked down the halls. She stopped once to turn back to the library but heard something coming from a nearby closet. She opened it fast and a body falls out. (With blood all over it's body). She bent down for a pause but nothing but then she saw a weird mark on the right wrist and the upper arm area. She looked at it then got up and ran to the library. "Giles call 911!" Buffy yelled at him.  
  
(15 Minutes later) The cops came and took the body. Buffy was sitting on the bench. Giles walked to her. "Something is up. Something weird. But I'm going to find out what this thing is. Then this thing dies." Buffy said getting up and walk back in to the school.  
  
(20 Minutes later) Buffy sat on the stairs reading thought some books. Angel came and sat in front of her. She looked up at him. "What" She asked him. " I'm not leaving. I know you're mad and hurt. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything. I do love you. I just hope inside you feel the same way." Angel said. He got up and left her sitting there.  
  
(1 hour later) Buffy saw Angel sitting alone. She thought back to what he said. She had to make amends to Angel and herself. She couldn't be mad at him any more. Plus he's the father of their un-born child. She loved him. She didn't know what to say to him. So she got up and made her way towards him. He didn't turn so she bent down and whisper in his ear. She told him that she still loved him. And that made him turn and look at her. He got up from his choir. He pulled her into his arms. He hugged her. She broke away from him a little. Their foreheads touched each other. Angel pulled his fingers to her chin. He made her look at him. He bent down and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. Then they pulled away. " I love you." Buffy said to him. " I love you too." Angel said to her. They pulled a choir and then they sat down together.  
  
(20 Minutes later) Giles walked out of his office. Buffy still sat on Angel's lap. Buffy looked at Giles. "Giles? What's wrong?" Buffy asked him." Look at this." Giles said. He gave her a book. She looked at the picture with Angel looking over her shoulder. She read what it said. Then she had a flash back. She saw the body with the weird mark on its right wrist. Then she was back. "This isn't him." Buffy said. "What? How do you know?" Giles asked her. "Because the body had a mark on their right wrist. Also I'm having a feeling." Buffy said. "Maybe that's because your pregnant Buff." Xander said. He then got an evil glare from everyone in the room. "Hey! I was just saying." Xander said to them. "No. I know the pregnant feeling when I gave away my dinner. And this isn't that. Trust me. It's not." Buffy said. Angel kissed her face. "Oh please don't start that." Xander said. "Why worry Xand. I'm pregnant. Angel's the father of our un- born child. And I love him so get over it." Buffy said. "Ok. Ok. Gee you're a little mean when you're pregnant." Xander said. "Don't even start with me." Buffy said to him. Willow hit Xander behind his head. Buffy mouthed Thank you to Willow and Willow nod back to her. "Giles? How are we going to stop this? I mean Buffy can't fight. She's pregnant?" Willow asked him. "I will fight for Buffy." Angel said. Buffy turned to him to protest. "I have to do this Buffy. I won't let you get hurt. Or our child. I love you both of you." Angel said. Buffy nod sadly. "Hey! Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be ok." Angel said to her. "Ok." Buffy said. He put his hand on her chin and pulled it up so she was looking in to his eyes. "I'll be ok. Nothing will happen to me. I'll come back to you and our child. I love you both." Angel said. "Ok. I love you. And our child loves you too. Come back to us." Buffy said to him. "I will." Angel said. He bent down to her lips. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They broke apart to look at each other. He put his hand on her stomach. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.  
  
(An hour later) Angel was getting ready. He looked at Buffy, who was crying. He pulled her towards him. "Shh. I'll be back. Don't worry love. I love you." Angel said. " I love you too. I just don't want to lose you again." Buffy said. "You won't." Angel said. "How do you know? What if?" She paused. "I'm not going to die. I'll be back. Nothing is going to stop that. I have you and our child now I'll be back to you and the baby." Angel said. He kissed her. Then bend down to his knees to her stomach. "Hi baby. You be good for your mommy for me. I love you. You daddy will be back. He loves you and your mommy. Don't worry. Ok." He said then kissed her stomach. Buffy had tears in her eyes. The tears roll down her cheeks. Angel then stood up and dried her eyes. "I'll be back. Don't worry. Ok. I love you and the baby so much." Angel said. He lead down and kissed her again. She kissed him back and broke away. "You should go. Be careful my love." Buffy said to him. "You too." Angel said and gave her a quit kiss. And left with a bag of weapons. Buffy just stood there watching him go. 


End file.
